Cabin Fever
by Amaya0kami
Summary: Kaney is placed under house-arrest and only Levi and Mikasa are suited for guard-duty. They set up base at an isolated cabin in the mountains, but a storm brews and they get snowed in. Once the cold starts kicking in, it's only logical to huddle your body heat together to avoid frostbite, but that's when Levi and Mikasa both realize they're experiencing more than just cabin fever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My love for the Ackerman's has reached unhealthy highs, so naturally it's time I write a fanfic. I'm not sure how many chapters this will end up being (it was originally supposed to be a oneshot) but it looks like it will take a little longer than I thought.

**Warning: Manga spoilers for chapter 56-57! **

* * *

"So basically what you're saying is...that man...is my _uncle_?"

The least Levi could offer Mikasa was a sympathetic look. Learning you share the blood of a serial killer must be a bitter pill to swallow—but now that he thought about it, this really shouldn't be a shocking revelation to anyone. Mikasa is a killing machine and God rest his soul, but not long ago did she threaten Reeves flesh with her blade. Only difference is that Kaney Ackerman has more bite than bark.

"On my...dad's side?"

"Yup."

"But my father looked nothing like that savage of a man."

There was a miffed rumble coming from the other room. The two strongest ignored the rude interruption.

"...I'm pretty sure Kaney took after a rotten gene." Levi let on in a whisper.

Mikasa sat in silence, absorbing all the information Levi shared with her. She stared down at the murky Grey Earl tea that Levi had brewed and set out for her, but it remained untouched for the duration of their conversation.

To take her mind off this dreadful news, she wondered why in the world Levi made it a top priority to bring this tea along with them. Maybe it was for the best—Mikasa had the misfortune of witnessing how agitated the Captain gets when he doesn't get a fix of his special blended tea. Having a box of teabags conveniently available to him during their stay here just might make this mission a little more bearable for her too.

This triggered the recall of her time spent at the Survey Corps HQ. It was indeed a simpler time with much less worries and more members then. There was some piece of mind for a brief moment before all Hell broke loose during their trip outside the Walls. Before their leisure days there, life seemed excruciating but compared to the flesh wound that opened up now, it was nothing but a blemish.

During her stay at the castle she wasn't all that fond of Captain Levi for what he did to Eren at his court hearing, but eventually she realized that the man wasn't some under-developed bully picking on kids—he has a sense of purpose that's even stronger than Eren at times. Above all, he's strong but when he's not fighting he's just an abnormal man with awkward social skills. Ever since she realized that, she's never felt intimidated by him. In fact—she started to look up to him. She relates to him, in some ways and not at all in others. When it came down to it, they both had a knack for fighting, but had zero skills (or patience) for dealing with people.

With a sudden realization hitting her, she flicked her bangs from her eyes and let them pierce through Levi. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Don't tell me it slipped your mind or you couldn't find the right opportunity, either. Hiding this just makes _you_ seem suspicious."

"It wasn't relevant. None of this mattered until recently."

A skeptical hum vibrated in her throat. She'll give him that, but she still had a bone to pick with him. It's no surprise that the Captain of the Survey Corps hid the fact that one of his recruits was related to a serial killer; it really didn't hold any relevance until the man himself showed up—but that didn't explain why he hid another vital piece of information from her. "Why didn't you tell _me_ we have the same last name—_that's_ what I'm asking."

"Because," he picked up his cup in his usual unstable fashion, using it as an excuse to give himself time to think. "Ackerman is...a common surname, isn't it? Didn't mean we were connected by the _same_ Ackerman. I didn't want to make assumptions." He drowned out his half-assed lie with a swig from his teacup.

The line of her lip tightened as she glared. She could smell it; his _bullshit_.

This is when Levi remembered that Mikasa is much sharper than she puts on. Sometimes she resembles a brainless kitten chasing its own tail with the way she shadows around Eren. But _surprise, surprise,_ she had more contents in her head that _didn't _only involve creepy facts about the Titan shifter child like he's a damn celebrity and she's a mindless fan.

"Don't give me that look." Levi warned, "Do you have any idea how many recruits have the last name _Smith_? Doesn't mean Erwin is connected to all those people."

Mikasa's pupils whirled around the room, like she was spun by a loop on a bad trip on 3DMG. The wave of dizziness made it clear she should gave up at this point. There's no convincing the truth from this stubborn little man. She knew he knew all this time. Looking back it was painfully obvious, but she'll let it slid under the rug just for the sake of not attracting a headache. "Speaking of which, how exactly _are_ _we_ connected, anyway? And don't tell me we're related. Please, _please_ don't."

"Tch. I'm offended." His shoulders rolled back, working out the knots in his tendons that would put sailors to shame. "What would be so horrible about being related to me? I'd probably make a better brother than Eren any day. You wouldn't have to save me every five seconds, for starters. And my voice isn't as loud as his, so just think of how much your liver would thank you for not shoving migraine meds in it every day."

Levi stepped on a landmine. Mikasa is _pissed_. A fight to the death between Humanity's Strongest Soldiers pended between them. The battle would be long and bloody—and they both didn't have the time nor the motivation for it right now, so Levi simply calmed her little defensive stance by saying, "At ease. You and I aren't related. I just lived with that nutjob when I was younger. I share no blood with him. He saw me as a prodigy and I was supposed to become his successor; he couldn't get himself a wife to bare kids of his own which is why I took his last name. But you see, I rather cut the _back_ of necks than the _front_. It's more my style."

"I heard that." A gruff, tired tone traveled in from the next room. Leaning his head back, Levi closed his eyes, his lip curled irritation. Mikasa ignored the interruption that triggered Levi's apparent headache and lashed her head at him, intending to make the pounding in his skull worse.

"And explain to me again why _we_ have to babysit that man like he's a damn three year old? Shouldn't he be in jail for his crimes? He attacked and nearly killed you!"

"Yeah...We used to do that a lot. Our neighbors really hated us. Good times."

Horrified, Mikasa scooted back to make a further gap between them; her chair scuffling against the wore floorboards. She could never tell when Levi was joking or not. The Captain is the type of person who could talk about shit the same way he'd talk about the weather. But for everyone's sake (even her own, since she shared blood with the lunatic in the other room) she prayed that he was just joking about that twisted version of roughhousing.

"But keep in mind he is in our custody." Levi started, "Just because he hasn't been officially charged doesn't mean he's innocent. Right now, we can safely say he's under house-arrest and warranted for questioning."

"I understand that from the briefing, but I still don't understand why _I'm_ here with you two weirdo's and not with the rest of the group. Why am I forced to be here?"

"Backup. Your skills are similar to mine, Mikasa. We're the only ones that could take him on." He hunched forward and craned his neck up at her, keeping his voice as low as the hollowing wind outside. "He's killed hundreds of MPs without even batting a lash. But I know his mindset, I know what he might, will and won't plan in terms of escaping. I could also get him to talk, eventually. If he proves to outsmart me, though, I trust that you'll have my back."

Mikasa folded her hands on the table, her long lashes fluttering over her unbreakable stare. She nodded obediently. Never breaking his gaze on her, Levi leaned back his posture; his spine pressing into the pegs of the chair.

Levi didn't like her being here either—he personally knew Kaney and knew the horrible things he was capable of and Levi didn't feel comfortable with anyone but himself within a mile of this maniacs range. He knew how to handle him and if it came down to it, and he knew how to take him down (maybe not kill him, not on his own, but at least restrain him). But Mikasa is_ nearly_ a stranger to Kaney, despite their blood connection. Kaney doesn't hesitant when it comes to killing strangers—but he'll show some mercy when it comes to his pride that he put so much time and effort into.

The Captain would much rather know Mikasa was safe with the rest of his squad, but his personal feelings cannot play a role in this mission. If Kaney escapes, it will cost more than a headache. There will be more casualties like Reeves, Nifa and the other valuable people they unfortunately lost. Waiting for the MP heat to die down won't go as smoothly if they're being hunted by that violence-junkie.

To ensure the mission is a success, Levi and Mikasa must work together.

Levi had to admit they made a great team. They fought against impossible odds together in the past and won with only a few injuries. It's been a long time since Levi had partners like that.

"I see... I just don't like being out in the middle of nowhere like this," Mikasa's hand road up the sleeve of her sweater, like a sudden chill ran threw her. Anxiety was clearly written on her face. The three of them were currently located deep in the forest and far from any of the mountain villages. The rest of the Survey Corps (or what's left of them) are located about a day-trip on horseback away. "We're so far from anything. I don't feel comfortable being this far from Eren and Armin and everyone else. I don't know why they couldn't be here with us—shouldn't more backup be better?"

"I assure you they're safe where they are. Safer than they'd be here. The others wouldn't stand a chance against Kaney and he's far too dangerous and good at manipulating people. I do hope you know what kind of formula that creates, hm?"

She bowed her head into a tacit nod and Levi's heart twinged at the sorrow appearing on her delicate features. He stiffly folded his arms, thinking the constriction would cut off enough blood supply to stabilize his heart.

This can't be helped. He knew that people like Armin, Hanji, Moblit knew better than to be tricked by the enemy, but that obnoxious Springles pair and their horse-face friend proved to be too stupid for their own good on more than one occasion. On top of that, Eren and Historia have been through Hell recently and their state of mind isn't the clearest its ever been.

Mikasa tends to only act impulsively when Eren is around, but if there's no Eren, there's no irrational Mikasa, which means she's highly trustworthy and follows her Captain's orders without dispute. He couldn't have asked for a better partner to be stuck up here with. What's better is she's one of the few people within his squad he could tolerate being in close-corners with for more than 24-hours. Anyone else would surely drive him up the wall with insanity.

"How long will we have to stay out here?" Mikasa asked.

"A day, maybe two. Mostly everything is under control now that we've successful rescued Eren and Historia. We just need to let some MP heat die down, then we'll all regroup." Levi shot his thumb toward the arch connecting the kitchen and living room. "With him in our custody and off our tail, it'll be easier to move around, but we still need more information out of him; about this coup, his motives, his role in all this. If we get that, we can leave and you can reunite with your precious Eren."

Mikasa gave him a hard stare, her eyes more dull and narrow than the ones staring back at her. "Why did you say it _like that_?"

"Like what?" he carelessly sipped.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oi, don't start getting cabin fever on me now. I need you sharp tonight." He rose from his chair and transferred his cup to the sink.

Levi could feel her dirty look spearing into his back. She was offended, of course, but that's to be expected. Levi blaming his fussy wording on her own delusions was kind of a kick where it hurts, but this cabin is boring and only for so long could Levi talk about the mission without snapping. Teasing Mikasa about her little crush on her brother is a good alternative to entertainment. It may get him stabbed in his sleep later if he's not careful, though.

After taking a careful and critical look around the state of the kitchen and at the grungy cabinets, the rusty sink, and the dust stuck in the crevices of the floorboards, Levi decided the teasing was best saved for later. Right now there were more important matters to tend to. "Since this is going to be our home for a while, let's make it a little more livable. Help me clean up a little."

By the time he turned back around, Mikasa's elbows were propped up on the table, holding up her heavy-looking head. She remained bundled over in pain and she grunted out, "I'm really, _really_ not in the mood."

"Doesn't matter, it's an order."

She glared through her fingers, her teeth clenching tighter than the hands she wished were around Levi's neck. "I just went through Hell today with wackos that tried to kill me and everyone I know. I finally got Eren safe after he's been kidnapped by them, just to be separated from him _again_. Oh, and don't forget that I'm_ related_ to the leader of said wackos. Give me a break."

When worded like that, Levi could consider that yes, maybe Mikasa was having a bad day.

With a huff, Levi lethargically dragged a rag off the counter and left her behind to tend to her headache alone.

Levi skirted around the living room cautiously as his dead-set eyes stayed bolted on the lanky man seated in lone chair in the middle of the room, handcuffed to the armrest.

Kaney regarded him with a shifty grin that was shadowed by his aged hat. The man resembled a bloody-thirsty beast, but Levi courageously approached him like he was a newborn kitten. He stared eye-level with him (because the man shared his height while seated) but Levi rose his chin up, creating the illusion that he towered over him.

"Oi, asshole. I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you walk around and stretch your long-ass legs for a while if you—"

"No."

"Didn't even ask yet."

"I'm not cleaning."

". . . . . ."

Levi has still, to this day, never met anyone who could read him as well as Kaney could. Erwin came close, but there's no comparing Kaney's sharp judgment. He was far from accurate all the time, though. Levi never intended to stay loyal to him or what he shaped him up for, but Kaney never predicted the day Levi would run away and use all his training for his own causes, including his teachings of reading others that he makes good use of now.

With his lonely rag swinging in his fist, Levi got closer and kicked the dangerous man in the boot. "C'mon. I'm tired. _Thanks to you_. I don't want to clean this whole place by myself."

The abandoned cabin wasn't all that huge—just a simple layout with antique furniture scattered about (and a ton of dusty knickknacks everywhere) and a small bedroom located in the back. There's also a basement, but they haven't had time to explore it yet. More than likely, Kaney will be placed down there later tonight to sleep because there's no windows to escape from and only one exit. Levi and Mikasa will take shifts guarding the door while the other catches some rest.

But even though the cabin wasn't all that huge, it's still filthy from sitting unlived-in for so long. Dead flies were laid to rest on every window pane, cobwebs dwelled in every corner, and the dust laid so thick that clouds of it lifted up when you walked.

This isn't a job for one—not if Levi plans on sleeping tonight, and after this crappy day he believes he's entitled to get some rest, and he also believes he's entitled to get some help. He needed to raise the stakes.

"I won't let you eat if you don't help me."

"Isn't that prisoner brutality?"

Levi leaned in nice and close to his face, holding up his weight by the propping his palms on the two armrests. Kaney gave him a sharp smile, one so vile a pack of wolves would gallop at top speed from the sight of it—but not Levi. He's used to that smile. If anything it gave him nostalgia. "After what you did to my soldiers, just _thinking_ of giving you any hospitality is showing you mercy."

Kaney shrugged, looking off over his disciples shoulder, the tight cuff restraining his wrist rattled against the wood. "Not like I give a damn either way."

Levi backed off. "Your loss. Your niece is a really good cook, too bad you'll never get a taste for yourself." Levi was about to leave with those final words, but spun his heel around when he noticed a tiny flicker of emotion. Levi paced back and forth and Kaney's unsettling eyes followed. "You know, growing up with you was awful because you were a shit cook and you were too creepy to get yourself a wife that could cook anything decent for us—but for the first time, you're being given the chance to get a home-cooked meal from a real woman. All you gotta do is sweep the floor and beat the rug."

Levi came to a sudden stop, like a rabbit caught in the eyes of a predator while he waited for a reply. Kaney blinked a few times, then tilted his head with a roaring _'huh?'_."You really think this shitty negotiating of yours is going to work? C'mon Levi, I raised you better than this."

"_Oh fuck off,_" he stomped off across the room the same way he used to as a kid when he didn't get his way. Fine. He'll clean the whole fucking house himself. Once he approached the window, he started the one-man cleaning show by swatting the dead flies to the floor with the rag, intending to sweep them up later. He mumbled as he worked, "It's not like everyone takes advantage of Humanity's Strongest Solider as it is. It's not like I'm tired or anything. No, not at all. I don't need rest. _I'm a fucking machine_."

Kaney shifted his body into a slant, the chair creaking as he craned his neck out in Levi direction. "Oi, you still got that weird habit of mumbling to yourself? Didn't I tell you people will think you're crazy if you do that?"

"As-fucking-if you can talk, psychopath. And no. I don't actually do that anymore—you're the only one that irritates me enough to give in to that."

Kaney found this amusing and Levi's skin crawled when he heard the rowdy noise the man made. Even when he was a kid he hated when Kaney laughed at him after making an ass out of himself. A spasm within Levi told him bolt at top speed and wail on him, but he quieted the nerve by scrubbing laps into the window vigorously, clearing the film of dingy dust.

In the circle he created, specs of white clung to the glass and after trying to rub at it for a good second or two while thinking dust was drawing back to the glass like a magnet, Levi realized that it's sticking from the outside.

He cupped his fingers over the clean ring and set his gaze between his hands to get a better look outside. Being out in the middle of nowhere as they were, there were no lights or activity to see—not even the close trees that skirted the cabin were visible. A sheet of black blocked his view.

Judging by the continuous icy droplets sticking to the window, it became apparent that the weather made a slight shift since they first arrived.

"Looks like a flurry is passing." Levi said to himself, because he knew Kaney didn't care and Mikasa wasn't even present to hear him. At the rate it's coming down it might start to stick to the ground and gain a few inches quick, depending on how fast it's descending. It shouldn't be anything too severe so long as it doesn't keep up at this pace all night—but it's nothing they can't manage if it happens. Just more inconveniences to add to the pile.

That's when Levi remembered another problem. He watched his eyes reflecting back at him widening in realization. He dropped what he was doing and rushed into the kitchen, flying past Mikasa who looked to be busy cleaning off dusty pans in the sink. Levi reached the doorknob—only to be interrupted by a clamor, "Wh-What happened? Where are you going?"

She cautiously perked up, stepping toward him with knitted brows. She hooked her head around like a paranoid squirrel, trying to find the apparent problem Levi was running from.

Levi froze like a guilty thief being caught red-handed. Right. He should probably get into the habit—for the time being—of telling people what he's going to do _before _he just goes and does it.

"I need to get the horses in the barn. It's snowing and it's coming down pretty hard. If it keeps up all night they won't survive the night."

Mikasa tried to glare out the window above the sink to check for herself, but just like the others the glass was hidden with a layer of dust. She grabbed a sponge, cleared it and granted herself a glimpse. "You're right—it doesn't look like it'll be stopping within the next few hours. You should let me go, it's wisest for you to stay with Kaney anyway."

"No, I know my horse and I know he gets spooked in weather like this—he won't obey anyone but me under these conditions."

Nervously, Mikasa flattened the wrinkles in blouse and tucked her hair behind her lobe. She didn't like the idea of being left alone in this creepy cabin with a serial killer, and Levi being reckless and going out in a storm isn't a comforting thought either. But she could argue, not with her reasoning. "Fine. But you can't go out in just _that._"

Levi took a quick look down at himself. His attire was made up of a button-up shirt and slacks, but he figured he'd be quick enough before the cold could penetrate through them—plus, he didn't have much of a choice. "My cloak was pretty much destroyed in the fight. I'll be back before I could even feel the cold."

"Listen, I'm already babysitting one lunatic, I don't need to nurse my Captain back to health too." She removed her cloak from the back of the chair hurriedly stepped up and handed it to him.

"...Thanks." He secured it around him then started moving toward the door—but once again, his short trip has been delayed. A hand on his shoulder spun him back around.

Tentatively, Mikasa motioned her hands to her neck, as if reaching, then drew her hands away. She repeated his reluctant action a few times as Levi watched the display awkwardly before she finally grabbed hold of her scarf. After unraveling it from her neck, she whirled it around Levi's neck tight (a little too tight) and held it at the ends, reeling him in close to her dire expression.

"Don't you dare lose this scarf. I know it looks old and tattered but it means a lot to me."

Levi swallowed hard; his protruding Adam's apple bobbing against the soft fabric. "If it's so important to you, why are you lending it to me?"

"Because..." She took a step back. "Because it's important that you stay in good health for the mission."

That's beyond considerate of her, but still unnecessary. Levi didn't understand—the cloak was enough, but he couldn't deny that the scarf is definitely warm. With a faithful stance he nodded to her, "I'll take good care of it, Mikasa. Keep a watch on Kaney until I get back."

The wind animated the scarf and his hair the moment he stepped out the door. He shielded his eyes from the fierce winds and flurries that felt more like needles darting into him. Once he was off the porch, his foot landed in a shin-deep sheet of snow. He peered down in disbelief.

"This high already?" he said, but he couldn't hear himself over the screaming gusts. He pulled his leg out and engraved another ditch with his heel. They've only settled in a little before sunset and during their trip the sky gave no signs of a blizzard—which implies this must have happened within the past hour or so. If this keeps up at the rate it's going there's a good chance they'll get snowed in by morning.

Levi tried to bury the dreadful thought as he untied the strap from the post and lured his frighted horse and Mikasa's in the direction of the barn. The short transfer took much longer than planned—trying to guide the horses (while he could barely guide himself) through the deep snow wasn't only strenuous and difficult for the animals, but it was for Levi as well.

An eternity later, the outline of the barn finally became visible between the fog and snowfall. Just a little more to go. The cold was undeniably hitting him hard and his pants were soaked by the puddles of ice. His skin stung like a flaming burn.

Once he unlatched the rusted lock and forced the barn door open with a solid heave, he stepped inside the motionless barn and relished in the small amount of warmth the shelter granted him. His boots tracked snow in over the hay and gravel until he reached the stables. He put his horse in one and Mikasa's in the neighboring one, knowing his companion would feel better being near some company once Levi left back for the cabin.

Its hooves stopped anxiously jogging in place when his masters hand landed on it, stroking its black hair while shushing him. The gentle touch settled the animals nerves. Levi threw bales of hay into each stable before departing back into the blistering storm.

The fog and wind carrying large quantities of snow picked up even more and panic stuck the Captain momentarily when he couldn't make out where the storm had hidden the cabin—but once he trod onwards long enough, the silhouette gradually faded into his sight.

His teeth were chattering by the time he made it back to the porch. After stomping out the slush beneath his boots, he twisted the knob and dragged himself inside to the welcoming warmth.

Immediately after he tore off his hood, he caught a whiff of something that boosted his appetite. A quick look at the stove and the simmering pot on top made it clear that Mikasa started dinner already. Was he really gone that long?

He unraveled the scarf from his neck and hung it neatly on the hook, along with the drenched cloak. With the wet clothing off him, he wondered briefly why he was still freezing. Then he realized his pants and some of his shirt were frosted. He sighed. He didn't have time to pack any spare wardrobes and unless the last occupants left some clean clothes behind, he's going to be stuck in these wet clothes and that's just begging for an illness.

He still had some hope that he could find something, so he stepped toward the threshold of the living room and intended to head straight to the bedroom, but he stopped when he realized unintentionally (and continuously) eavesdropped on the ongoing conversation.

"I'm really not surprised you two had a siblings rivalry—you were total opposites. I remember my dad as a really gentle, shy man. I never thought he could be related to someone like you."

"Yeah, that's what everyone said. He was always the perfect son and I was the black sheep."

"Did you...hate him for that?"

Kaney laughed in a way Levi didn't recognize. "Never. He was my brother, and although he was an annoying goody-goody, he was a good man and I respected the life he picked, even if I thought he had more potential than to be a simpleton. Still don't know how an airhead like him got himself such a good wife—that's all I'll ever hate about him."

Mikasa giggled. "My mom really loved him—I always remember them joking around with each other and teasing."

"He did always say it was his sense of humor that attracted her. Ah, she was a fine-looking woman though. You look exactly like her."

"You think so?" There was a smile in Mikasa's tone. "What was her reaction when you were introduced to her? I'm curious."

"Well, you were there. You were just a little tyke then, so I don't expect you to remember but—"

Levi stepped in abruptly (and purposely), drawing all attention to himself. "Pardon the interruption."

Mikasa eyed him head to toe with a worrisome expression. "Is it really that bad out there?"

Levi let his shoulder fall against the frame of the arch. "Worse than bad. Under these conditions our stay here might drag on a little longer than planned, depending on when the snow stops and when it melts. The horses are locked up tight though, so that's one less thing to worry about."

"But now we have another problem." Mikasa rose out of the chair she placed in front of Kaney and approached Levi. "You're soaked and you're going to catch an awful cold if you don't get out of those clothes _right now_."

A husky laugh blared behind them. "She gets her boldness from me."

"Would you shut up?" Levi bit back, then let his tired eyes land back up at Mikasa. "I was about to check if there were any clothes laying around from the previous residents. Have you seen any?"

She shook her head unsurely as she pinched the sweater she had on. "No—well,_ I have_, but I'm guessing the person who lived here last was an old woman—so unless you're okay with wearing granny panties I don't think you'll find anything."

Another boisterous laugh from behind, so hoarse and cracked that he nearly choked. "I'm proud to call this girl my niece!" Kaney really was having a blast, wasn't he?

"Please tell me there's at least some dirty socks laying around that I could _shove _down that bastards throat." Levi eyed the man still chuckling to himself. He didn't have the patience for an audience in the background right now.

"I'll lend you my coat, if you uncuff me." Kaney offered.

"Nice try—but your coat would wrap around me like a king size bed sheet. I'll pass."

Mikasa shuffled in her spot, feeling torn between checking her pot on the stove and continuing the conversation. "Just—go sit by the fireplace for a while. With any luck you'll dry your clothes up before you get sick." To make up for the time she spent chatting, she jogged into the kitchen to tend to the brew, and Levi followed her advice.

Reluctantly, he took a seat in front of the pit. With the way the man behind him shimmied in his chair, Levi knew he'd speak any second. He wondered why his brain remembered his insignificant quirks after all this time.

"She's a good girl, that one. She grew into a fine woman."

"She has." Levi agreed, but with hostility. "She's strong, as strong as myself. But unlike me you wouldn't be able to predict her moves. You wouldn't stand a chance against her."

"I won't argue with you there."

Silence invaded the creaking cabin as Levi rubbed his hands near the fire—watching the wavy designs the flames made. The fireplace emitted a cozy heat that lit his cheeks and thawed his chilled nose. There was another creak behind him with more words pending to be said.

"You like her, don't you?" Kaney's voice leaked out in an affirmative whisper. The branches beating against the sides of the cabin intensified as Levi kept his wide gaze set on the burning wood in the pit. There was another heat radiating on his hunched back—Kaney's eyes were burning right through him.

Levi went to open his lips, that quivered for a reason other than the chill trapped inside him, and finally spat out, "Of course. I like everyone on my squad. Even if they are all annoying brats." His reply sounded more conceited than he originally planned, not to mention forced.

"Hmph. You should know by now that you can't lie to me, Levi. You never succeed in fooling me. Not once."

But that doesn't mean Levi will ever give up trying. He won't be satisfied until he does.

"What are you trying to say, Kaney? Spit it out." He felt cornered. He wanted to run. But then he'll be angry at himself—he needs to stop running from Kaney. He faced him once, he could face him again.

"I already said what I wanted to say. But if you want me to elaborate I will. You're getting old, it's about time you find a partner. Unless you want to end up old and alone like me."

"You're old and alone because you_ kill people_, idiot."

"Touché." Kaney let him have that. "If you want my perspective, I'd say she likes you too."

What was he trying to do? Have a fatherly talk with him about love and relationships? The right time for that long since passed. There's no making up for it now.

"For the record, she already loves somebody else." Levi meant to pass that information along casually in his default, dull tone, but his voice completely flopped once he reached the word _'love'_ and it went downhill from there. Why was it so hard to say that? It's common knowledge to everyone that she loves Eren—but for some reason his chest caved in when he spoke about it out loud.

"Well whatever that brat can do, you can do better. That's how I raised you. She'll see the truth eventually."

Fussily with aided support from his knees, Levi lifted himself up off the floor as he mumbled into the bedroom and slammed the door. Kaney grinned.

Levi figured the chuckling bastard couldn't stir up much trouble being left unattended for two minutes while he searched for something warm—and other than that, he just needed to get out of that room. Kaney's knack for stepping a little too close to home was not something he could deal with right now. So like always, he hid from the truth, but didn't deny it.

Levi sifted through the draws of the vanity and found nothing. He backed up to the edge of the bed and sat; his pants were still wet, and now to add to it, dust had stuck to him from sitting on that filthy floor. Now more than ever did he want to get out of these clothes. He let his face fall into his hands while he took a few breaths to steady his heart.

Ever since he joined the military, Levi accepted that he became asexual given the fact he lost all interest pursuing _urges_ with females or even males for that matter—but ever since his first glance on Mikasa, he rethought his preferences. For the longest time after, he couldn't get her out of his mind. There was a part of him that had this unmistakable need to protect her, just as he tries to do with all his men—but the only differentiating part is that he yearned for their relationship to evolve from superior and subordinate, albeit he knew it would never happen, but the fantasy of it kept him sane during hardships.

For many reasons, it wouldn't work. For starters, Mikasa could literally have _anyone_ she wants. Levi noticed how all the boys in his squad drool over her and how she attracts eyes from all ages and genders in public. If she wanted someone, she'd pick someone young with charisma, height and optimism. Levi shrunk even more when he made the comparison.

But for reasons unknown (well, not _completely_ unknown) Mikasa loves Eren. When he's not in Titan-form, he's just an average teen with a temper and no significant skills, but she still has a strange attachment to him and Levi couldn't figure out what he lacked. It's not like he's conceited and thinks he's_ better_ than Eren, he's not that shallow, but Eren barely gives her the attention she deserves from what he could tell and sometimes Levi wishes that she'd snap out of that stupid crush and find someone that would take good care of her and give her the love she gives back. Even if it's not Levi (which it never will be) he just wanted to see her happy with someone that would return that passionate dedication she puts into the ones she loves. A bitter part of Levi summoned when he reminded himself that he'll never see the day when Mikasa treats him the same way she treats Eren. That stupid brat doesn't even know what he's taking for granted of.

Pushing back the thoughts, Levi searched through the closet and dressers and still found nothing appropriate to wear. He settled for running a towel over his pants. Some of the dampness disappeared and they were cleaner than a minute ago, but still dingy in spots from the dust. The wind hollowing outside told him the storm still wouldn't let up. If he wanted his extended stay here to a comfortable one, this pigsty of a home needs to be cleaned up. Maybe now he could get some work done now that everything else is taken care of.

He stepped back out into the living room, feeling slightly more rejuvenated. He returned to where he left off at the window, and after some will-power and straining his arm a bit, the window glass resembled a shiny new mirror. Beyond his own reflection, he saw Kaney, sitting there quietly watching him.

"Hey, dinners ready if you're hungry." Mikasa popped in and broke the starring contest within the glass. Levi turned to her, giving a nod, but she was looking else where—he followed her gaze to Kaney.

"What about him? Should we feed him?"

"Ugh..." Levi could do nothing but grunt at the man. Sure, he didn't agree to his deal earlier and Levi threatened to take his meal away (and above all the bastard didn't deserve hospitality) but when it came down to it, they needed him to warm up to them because eventually they needed to question him. Kaney is what you could describe as 'split-personality': if you treat him well, he'll play along if given the right conditions, but if you step out of line or get in his way, he'll depose of you. It's best to keep him happy right now.

"Yeah, why the hell not. Escort him to the kitchen and lock him up to the chair in there. As for myself, I'll be there in a minute, I just need to clean up a few areas first."

Mikasa complied and carefully pulled the key out from her pocket and unlatched him. The man rose to his full height, towering well above Mikasa. Levi might be the shortest in the house, but Kaney could make anyone seem small in comparison.

"You shouldn't keep a woman waiting after she went into the trouble of cooking for you. No wonder you're still single. Your little cleaning obsession is still aggravating and gets in the way of everything, even after all these years. I thought you'd grow out of that." Kaney started to walk off with Mikasa latched to his arm, but Levi spun around, fury in his heel. Levi never intended to sound rude to Mikasa and keep her waiting, but he won't be able to relax until this place is decent. What the hell does Kaney know about woman, anyway? If anything, Levi thinks they were equally managing the house just fine. She tended to the kitchen duties and he kept up the maintenance. More than that nutcase has done so far.

"You have no room to talk. It wouldn't kill you to learn how to clean up after yourself. Your place must be infested with maggots by now without me there to clean up after you."

"Do you think I have time for house work? I'm a busy man."

"If you have time to kidnap people, kill people and fly around with Anti-3DMG, you have time to clean your fucking toilet, you shit."

"You listen here, you little runt," Kaney lumbered forward and Levi stepped right up for the challenge. Mikasa tried to hold the man back but he still was able to reach out a slender finger to jab into Levi's chest.

Mikasa froze when caught a glance at Levi's face. She hasn't seen an expression that vile on him since he fought against the Female Titan. Maybe she should stay out of this. She took a step back.

Kaney gave no hint of surrendering any time soon. "It's all thanks to me that you get to prance around playing Captain with the title of "Humanity's Strongest". Don't you scold me, boy."

"And I cleaned your shithole of a fucking house as payment! You've _well_ been paid back. Tch. Piece of trash."

"Oi, it's all my doing that you have all the townie girls flocking to you—they sure as hell aren't swarming around over your _looks_, midget."

Levi didn't look cold anymore. No, he was boiling in rage.

"I don't see any chicks lining up for you, old man. Maybe if you got a wife to clean up after your smelly ass then your house wouldn't be so shitty!"

Unexpectedly, Kaney hung his head as he was scolded by the man standing a foot shorter than him. Mikasa batted her eyes in wonder. It's like witnessing a mouse taming a lion; unbelievable but fascinating at the same time.

"Uh...guys, we should just go in the next room, hm?" Mikasa butted in when she saw the chance, because it only took one of them opening their mouth again to get the house rattling again. "Levi, I'll help you clean later, just relax and have something to eat, alright?"

They complied and after the silent walk to the kitchen, Mikasa asked something that's been picking at her mind as she secured the cuff around Kaney's wrist. "Did you guys always fight like this?"

"Not always." The man smirked. "Just when we wanted to have fun."

Belatedly, Levi walked in and kicked out a chair on the furthest side of the table, far away from his ex-mentor. "Maybe fun for you. You always piss me off and take jokes too far."

"It builds character."

"Great fucking job you did." Levi sat heavy and expanded his arms, like he was showing off the masterpiece Kaney created. He had no problem putting himself down in an attempt to give Kaney a guilt complex because his personality was about 80% his fault. "You should get a father of the year award." He rolled his eyes sarcastically with tightly folded arms.

"Both of you, _knock it off_." Finally having enough, Mikasa scolded them both. Thankfully, they went quiet. Now she felt like the mouse taming the lions. What a satisfying feeling. But she knew the peace wouldn't last long enough to have a peaceful dinner together as an _unusual_ family. She predicted the kitchen would turn into a battlefield by the time the evening was through.

* * *

A few important notes: I started this fic with only the knowledge up to chapter 57, so I know absolutely nothing about Levi/Kaney's actual relationship or their connection to Mikasa. Speaking of Kaney, I'm not sure if that is the correct translation of his name (some people are calling him Kenny) but I personally think Kaney fits better (it's pronounced almost the same either way).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just a quick note to anyone who might be wondering about the sudden shifts in POV, the changes in perspectives is actually intentional. This method of writing is called "Third-person Omniscient POV" (aka head-hopping). To avoid confusion, keep in mind this isn't strictly in Levi's POV, he just happened to have more narration in the last chapter. Hopefully it's a little more even this time. Sorry if I gave anyone whiplash from the sudden changes in prose. :x

* * *

"Pass the salt."

"Fuck you."

Mikasa rubbed her tender temples to relieve her raging headache. The pounding in her head had been nonstop since earlier today. It went away briefly, right when they secured Eren's safety. Relief poured over her, naturally curing her pains, but when she heard she was being escorted to the mountains with Captain Levi and this deranged man, her headache returned with added intensity. It became even worse when she found out that crazy man is her uncle and the bickering between the two Ackerman's had been the final blow. And even now, they were still going at it.

Being stuck in the middle of two screaming men has been the ultimate test of endurance and patience. Her voice went weak as she plead, "Levi..._please_. My head is killing me."

"...Sorry." He sewed his lips closed, only to reopen them again as he threw his head back, gulping the rest of his tea in a bitter haste.

The cup had nothing more than thimble full when he set it back down hard enough to nearly shatter it. Tea is meant to calm stress, in this case it was doing _absolutely __nothing_ for her Captain, but perhaps with some luck and a few more cups of tea in his system he'd enter a more tranquil state, or at least not get riled up every time the man on the other side of her breathed.

Trying to make her wishful thinking a reality, she asked, "Do you want a refill?"

Levi broke his ugly stare on his ex-mentor and unintentionally shot Mikasa a dirty look. "...What?"

The man is obviously too involved with this pointless head game between him and Kaney to listen to her. She repeated, "Your tea, do you need a refill?"

"Oh." He sat up straighter, trying to rid his vicious posture. "No, I'll get it myself."

Kaney coiled in his seat, filling the kitchen with noises of scuffing and rattling from the cuff. Levi figured he had a splinter in his ass and was trying to rub it free, but instead he had something to say, "Geez, have some backbone. Don't decline a ladies offer."

Levi smacked his fist down on the table, the silverware rattled like a quake shook the Earth. Mikasa tried to ignore it as she stood and escaped the clamor directed right for her ear in the nick of time.

"What is your _problem_? Stop picking at everything I say and do. I'm not a kid anymore."

The man rolled his neck abhorrently with a cringe-worthy crack."Could've fooled me, _runt_."

"_Boys._" Mikasa took a break from pouring her tea and whirled a lethal gaze over her shoulder. Still continuing to send each other nasty looks, they silently tightened their lips at once at the motherly scold. Mikasa couldn't say anything to stop the silent war between them, but at least it was quiet (for now). Exhausted, she sighed and brought the kettle over to the table. Despite Levi saying he'd refill his own glass, she went ahead and did it herself anyway. Not that the irritated Captain noticed the fresh steam freeing from his cup. He didn't even notice when Mikasa had added his desired amount of sugar and creme, knowing exactly how he took his tea having seen him make it so many times at meal times and squad meetings.

Memories of the past ambushed Levi. He crossed his legs beneath the table and his foot bounced like it had a twitch. It would've been nice having a woman like Mikasa around when he was growing up with Kaney. Once the two of them got into an argument, there was no ending it until someone bled. This is how their own version of roughhousing started in the first place. After they beat the shit out of each other enough, they'd either wear themselves out, call it a draw and go to bed or get enough punches in until they were satisfied. The cycle would repeat over and over, but believe it or not, their home wasn't always that rowdy.

Once in a blue moon, they had quiet nights together and they'd try (and fail) to cook, or Kaney would read to Levi before bed (the kind of stories that gave most kids nightmares) and you can't forget all the time they shared together training (despite it not always being the most pleasant experience for a young boy).

Growing up with him wasn't ideal or normal by any stretch of the imagination, but it wasn't as terrible as many people might assume. But after a long time apart, Levi had trouble adapting to Kaney's attitude again; he had forgotten how terrible it was. It was like trying to get along with a more vocal version of himself. If Levi couldn't stand being around Kaney, he could only imagine how hard it was for his squad when he was in a foul mood, because on those days, Levi was a perfect replica of his ex-mentor.

The man he had been thinking about removed his hat and placed it on the table next to his bowl. An aggravated grunt left him and just the sound made Levi grimace. After flitting his gaze a bit, Kaney asked, "Got any booze?"

"No." Levi quickly answered. "Only water and tea."

"I rather choke than drink that nasty tea you brew. I'll have water."

"Nah, I'd rather you choke."

Mikasa was beyond starving, but her food remained untouched as she rose again, grabbed the pitcher of water and set out a glass for Kaney. She didn't want another fight to rise over something pity like a beverage preference. However, she did say, "I think his tea tastes fine, in my opinion, but I'll pour you some water."

Levi regarded her compliment with unreadable eyes, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he used her words as an excuse to dig, he spoke to her, but his eyes switched over to Kaney's. "Don't pay attention to him. He's always had shit taste. Did you look at his hat? He's been wearing that ugly old thing for years."

"Says the man that wears frilly cravats and an undercut. Seriously, are you even _trying _to make sense? And what's up with that wardrobe of yours? You still dress the same way you did as a kid." Kaney gave himself a second to think of a better quip. But Levi already knew the words Kaney would speak before it rose from his throat. He welled in anticipated rage. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped. A midget like you has to wear children's clothes."

The comeback was old and has been repeated through his teenage years, but Levi still hissed through his teeth the same way he did a hundred times before. He started to erect from his chair, the way he carried himself resembled the dead rising from the tomb, thirsty for flesh. Kaney was one more word away from getting himself lunched into the side of the house, but Levi's twitching impulses calmed when a gentle hand cupped his shoulder and eased him back down in to his chair. The touch itself wasn't forceful or as strong as it ought of been, but the gentleness was enough to throw him off track, losing the scent of the rage that had lifted him from the chair in the first place. Although he already knew who's hand it was, he followed the arm up and meet with Mikasa's eyes. They glistened in worry.

"Levi...easy. I never saw you lose your nerve so much. You usually handle yourself better than this." Mikasa was beyond surprised with the Captain's behavior. Levi is usually quiet and keeps to himself. Even during the times he overhears some of the other members of his squad making fun of him behind his back, he still kept his cool regardless, never has she seen him lash out or confront anyone over a little teasing. Mikasa always saw him as mature, but with the most child-like sense of humor with the weirdest analogizes she's ever heard, but still, _mature_. Now, she barely recognized him. The childish jokes he told in the past fit his present behavior.

Levi, much like herself, is usually very indifferent to insults or teasing. The only time Mikasa loses her nerve is when it involves Eren—but now that she thought about it, she only gets so worked up about Eren because he's family. Technically, Kaney is family to Levi, in a very dysfunctional and unhealthy sense. Maybe this is why he can't keep his cool. Family could make a person do crazy things. Mikasa understood this better than anyone. Suddenly, she sympathized with him.

"I have everything under control. I just want him to shut up." Levi finally answered.

"Sure." She said sharply to imply her skepticism, then finally let her hand wipe off his shoulder when she was certain it was safe enough not to restrain him any longer.

They managed to create a few peaceful minutes of eating silently. As Mikasa slipped the liquid from her spoon, she felt her eyes lids getting heavier and her taste buds dulling. No longer did her body desired food, she just needed sleep. It's been such a long day and she's exhausted, but she probably won't get much rest tonight in this creaky, cold cabin. The temperature is dropping quicker than the snow outside and the branches beating on the sides of the house doesn't make a very cozy sleeping environment. And to top it all off, she's sharing a roof with a serial killer. If she's lucky, she'll sleep an hour or two with one eye open.

Trying to estimate his level of fatigue by the face he wore, she scanned over Levi. She frowned. He looks tired, probably miles more than her. He's always had dark circles skirting around his eyes, but the discoloration is much more prominent now. Puffy with strain and lids heavy and low, making his eyes seem even more narrow. Before she had time to hide her gaze, Levi glanced over at her. Their eyes latched for a half a second before awkwardly breaking apart.

The Captain cleared his throat and revved at his neck, his sight not committing to one spot longer than a second, as if he tried to find something to talk about. Finally, he pointed the tip of his spoon to his bowl placed before him. "By the way, this tastes really good, Mikasa."

"You think so? Thanks. It's nothing special, though."

"Still, you're a good cook." Levi tried to bite back the words in his mouth, but he let them out for the sake of letting conversation persist, because this awkward silence if worse than bickering with that nutjob. "I was always able to tell when you were on cooking-duty. The nights you wouldn't cook for the squad always tasted God-awful."

Levi unintentionally just settled something Mikasa wondered about. This was something she noticed, but originally thought it was just her imagination. Levi would never touch much of his food when she wasn't on kitchen-duty and most would assume he didn't have an appetite, but he'd _always_ clean his plate when she cooked for the squad, or at last helped out. She really didn't know what to say back to him—she's speechless and a little flattered. Levi isn't the type to hand out compliments often. As strange as she felt for admitting it, she felt honored. Instead of saying something that might sound stupid, she just gave him a little grin to show her thanks.

"If you two are going to flirt," Kaney rasped, "at least be a little less obvious. Consider how _awkward_ it is for the third party, please."

The two strongest soldiers subtly gasped in unison. Levi's eyes expanding as large as Mikasa's and her own doubling in size as they lashed their gazes in the chuckling man's perspective.

Levi had to give himself a second to review that baseless claim. How in the _hell_ was that flirting? All he did was compliment her on her skills. Unless—did the phrase come out wrong? He looked over at Mikasa, trying to see if he unintentionally made her uncomfortable. He's never been the best at reciting positivity, (or talking to women for that matter) but by the looks of it, Mikasa gave no signs of being offended, but then again her hand was partially shielding her face from him, concealing her expression—but that could be a way of coping with the headache she's had all evening.

"We're not _flirting_, please refrain from making implications. Mikasa and I are_ strictly_ superior and subordinate, but I can hand out praise when it's due." He laid on the professional tone thick.

A gravelly huff of jeering amusement roared. Kaney slapped a knee like Levi told the funniest joke he's ever heard. "Yeah, like_ that_ ain't a common scenario. Give it time. People with your relationship always develop sexual tension eventually. Mark my words."

The only tension Levi felt right now was his muscles twitching in eager fiery; his fingers lusting for a deadly hold on Kaney's neck. Even if Levi himself didn't _already_ feel anything for Mikasa, Kaney's words would surely cause awkward complications in their relationship.

"Stop being a dirty pervert, this is your _niece_ you're talking about."

Kaney let his lids seal as he shrugged insensitively. "Just calling it as I see it."

A surge of energy fueled Levi's veins and he impulsively threw the nearest object in sight in Kaney's direction, which just so happened to be a pepper shaker. In his blind fury, he hadn't realized Mikasa's head was in the flying shakers path—but luckily her fast reflexives dodged the blow with a bow. Levi sighed in relief when it didn't hit her and instead landed directly on target; Kaney's head. "Shut up and eat your soup, asshole."

"I wanted the salt."

And he got it, right after Levi threw it with the intensity of a bullet right at his skull with full force. Not only will that leave a bruise, but Levi will regret the self-inflicted strain he caused on his shoulder.

Mikasa recovered from ducking not once, but twice, and shook her head in disapproval at the childish display. She thought she was only babysitting one violent adult. Turns out it's two.

Kaney simply dipped his chin and gave a long glance at Mikasa, legitimate curiosity playing on his features. It's a soft expression that Levi hasn't seen since a child. The memory of himself a foot smaller and drenched in sweat and covered in dirt after a long day of training in the summer heat came to mind. That was the day Kaney praised him for the first time and call him his pride. He wondered what triggered such a rare expression on him.

Through a grin, Kaney asked in a milder tone than usual, "What do you think about this runt of mine?"

Levi swallowed hard enough to be heard.

Mikasa withdrew her neck like a turtle escaping to its shell; but unfortunately her scarf wasn't there to shield the bashfulness the mans words drew from her. Levi shook Mikasa from his sight after a long glance. He felt guilty for enjoying an expression that was likely provoked from feeling intimidated and uncomfortable.

"Leave her alone and stop putting her on the spot. The only ones that could ask questions is us."

Kaney, suddenly appearing bored, hooked his head away from them. "You're no fun."

After a long while of careful thinking, Mikasa let her soft voice he heard, "Actually, it's okay. I can answer that."

Levi's eyes blinked a few times, then protruded when he finally understood what she said. A part of him didn't really _want _to hear how she personally thought about him, because he assumed it might not be what he wanted to hear, but he couldn't deny the curiosity begging to be quenched.

Mikasa removed her hands from the wooden surface and tucked them beneath the table, folding them on her lap. Levi's eyes focused on her face, but then switched to Kaney's. He looked just as interested as himself to hear what she had to say.

Seeing that she had an audience, Mikasa decided to keep her focus on her fiddling fingers."I admit I wasn't very find of Captain Levi at first—I thought he was just a little abnormal, cranky man that bullied defenseless people, but when I saw him risk his life for not only my family member but all of his men, even some who were mere strangers to him, my judgment changed. I admire Captain Levi, and I hope I can learn more from him in the future."

Mikasa refused to look Levi's way—how could she after saying something so embarrassing? Mikasa never really admired anyone before—with the exception of Eren, but he and Levi were on different levels. She admired Eren for teaching her to live all over again, but she admired Levi for his strength and the way he cared for others, even strangers, but wasn't over the top about it. And he certainly doesn't act that way for praise, he does it out of the goodness of his heart and expects nothing in return. Not a lot of people notice how caring Levi is because of his general attitude, but she noticed and understood him. She knows better than anyone that a person doesn't need to be facially or even vocally expressive to show their true emotions.

Some day, she hopes she could become as strong as him so she could protect the ones she loves even better, but she also would like to learn to expand the number of people she could care about at one time. The way Levi goes out of his way to subtly cheer others up and save them is a remarkable type of kindness that she can't help but to idolize. He's truly devoted to both training his body and using that strength to helping others. Mikasa only hopes she could be more like him some day.

"Ain't that sweet."

Levi, recovering from picking his mouth off the table, shot a glare at Kaney for breaking the mood, but tried to ignore him by soften the wrinkles above his brows as he rotated to face Mikasa fully. "That's nice of you to say, Mikasa, really. I appreciate that." He never would have imagined she looked up to him. Sure, she might just be saying that to not cause any more drama this evening, but Levi is going to take it for the truth.

"Sounds like you like him," Kaney leaned over to her, lowering his scratchy voice to keep the following between him and his niece, "Tell me, is he better that that brat you're in love with?"

Unfortunately, Kaney never was very good at whispering. Levi let out a raucous, "Shut _the fuck_ up."

"Hm?" Mikasa's bland expression popped to confusion. She shook her head between the two men, trying to see who would explain first.

"Don't pay attention to him." Levi bit, a growl simmering in his throat as he eyed Kaney, as if silently warning him not to add another word. He can't believe he brought that up. Levi couldn't believe he told him in the first place, come to think of it.

"Oh? You don't know what I'm talking about, dear niece?" Taking her baffled expression as bait, he spoke playfully, "He told me you were in love with a boy, some brat."

Her attention slowly turned to Levi. Before he could see what face she wore, he pulled away. He couldn't meet her gaze out of humiliation.

"Why were you telling him stuff like that about me?"

"I wasn't saying anything. He just makes people say weird shit by confusing them."

"I taught you to lie better than that," he rasped.

"You _also_ taught me how to kill a man with my bare hands. Want me to fucking demonstrate on you?"

Luckily, Levi didn't have to demonstrate such a violent skill in the middle of the kitchen. The duration of the rest of dinner was held in awkward silence.

**~x~**

Fire burned on the candle wick after Mikasa had stroke a match to it and extinguished it with her breath. With the fire roaring and a few wax pillars lit, the living room was as bright as early morning despite it being late into the night. This night was darker than most. The storm was still heavy and the wind beat against the windows hard enough to mistake the sound for the stomps of a Titan. Not a stray of moonlight peeked in through the window Levi had cleared off, making the effort useless because nothing but spats of ice could be seen out the glass. Not even the moon hidden under the thick winter clouds could be witnessed even if you strained your eyes.

The room appeared warm from the glow of fire flickering and creating shadows all around the living room, but the wooden walls felt like they were made of blocks of ice. Mikasa ran her hands up her sleeves until her fingers touched the collar of her sweater, she snugged the knit closer to her cold neck, missing the feel of her scarf. She sunk deeper into the couch, the stuffing gifting her with some warmth.

Levi was still in the kitchen, as was Kaney. The man indulged in a cigar that they allowed him to smoke. Levi hated the stench of it, so he traveled into the living room, tea in hand.

"You might want to slow down on the tea. If we're stuck here for a few days, you might want to make it last. You're kind of difficult to live with without your tea intake." The man was like a damn junkie. She had heard from Eren's gossip about Levi being an ex-thug from the underground, but she always thought thugs were addicted to narcotics, liquor and tobacco, but high-priced tea is something unheard of. Levi gets incredibly irritable without it. It used to be terrible in the mornings. Dealing with his attitude while he boiled water was a nightmare for all involved, but as of the past week back at their base she had been setting the kettle on the stove before he woke up. That way he could go right from the bed to drinking, thus saving everyone from his cranky wrath.

"Am I really? Hm." He sipped, a thoughtful expression showing where the cup didn't cover. "I never noticed."

She rose a brow at him, having trouble believing he didn't notice his mood shifts when tea ran out back at the base. "The last time we ran out of tea, you basically took out your frustrations on Eren and made him clean the kitchen fifteen times. _Fifteen._ I counted. And then wound up redoing it yourself in the end, mumbling curses to yourself the whole time. Then when they returned from the supply run with your precious tea, your mood completely shifted and you let Eren off the hook."

"The brat needs to learn how to clean anyway. It was good practice." That was hardly an excuse for putting a subordinate through slave labor, but he did have one point—Eren never was a very tidy person. During her stay in the Yeager household, she always found herself cleaning up after his messes before Carla would see. Mikasa isn't as bad as Levi when it comes to wanting clean surroundings, but she could definitely relate to the desire of keeping things sterile and organized.

But then again, Eren was just a child back then when she constantly cleaned up after him, which is a good enough excuse on its own. Now he's a teenager with a lot on his plate. His lack of cleanliness is to be expected.

"It's not that he doesn't know how to clean, he's just young and has better things to do. He's suppose to be sloppy."

Levi grunted into his cup, displeased with yet another check crossed off of the number of times she's stuck up for that brat. If she's going to cover him, she should at least come up with more believable excuses. That excuse he caught word of about Eren trying to swat a fly and hitting her by mistake was the richest of them all. The claim was so stupid, yet so innocent that a person could be tempted to actually _believe_ it. "That's no excuse. You're young as well but you always clean up after yourself and your little friends." He let in a little breath before he spoke, then swallowed another mouthful. "And Eren."

Mikasa squinted her eyes on him. "What, is Eren not good enough for the _friend_ category?"

"You tell me."

She was going to retort with '_what is that suppose to mean?_', but instead her mind moved her thoughts else where, to what Kaney told her at dinner. "That reminds me, what did you tell Kaney? Something about me being in love with someone? That's hardly appropriate, Captain."

Of course bringing up the topic of Eren reminded her of that. That just confirms that she really is in love with him. Levi stepped over to the fireplace. With a fire iron in hand, he poked through the flames. "Are you cold? I can add more wood."

"You didn't answer my question." At times like this, Mikasa couldn't help but think he looked and behaved just like a little child.

In an irritated haste, he spun around at an angle, his weight shifting all to one side as he bore into her with strict eyes. "And I don't_ have to_. I'm your superior and you need to respect that."

Mikasa pouted her lips disdainfully.

So he wouldn't say another word he'd regret, he tightened his lips and tilted his gaze painfully away to escape her peeved eyes. Propping his hand against the cool brick, he focused his view on the flames that burned hotter than his guilt. His personal feelings aside, he never liked using that tone with Mikasa because she's much more than a mere foot solider that should blindly follow orders. She had the power to take his spot someday and she should be all around respected by everyone, as well as himself. Yet he doesn't set a good example. He's always the first to lash out at her. That's his own fault, though. If she were anyone else, he'd respect her as much as Erwin, but this deep jealousy within him makes him so angry sometimes. Not necessarily at her, hell, he could never be mad at her, but he's angry at the fact that she will never be his. He's nothing but a cruel, jealous child for thinking in such a way.

Levi sat on the opposite side of the couch from Mikasa, landing heavy into the press of the cushion. Dust that had been trapped for years escaped out in a cloud from the impact. Levi shuddered like a piercing cold went through him, but the look on his face suggested feelings of disgust.

He tried to move on from the prior scene by softening his tone and changing the subject. "I wish I could take a bath. But the tub is filthy like everything else in this damn house."

Mikasa played with a loose string of yarn on her sweater. Her tone went flat. "I'll help you clean."

Levi turned a gaze on her, inspecting her state. Her head hung low, like it couldn't hold its own weight up anymore. The bags under her eyes suggested that she was in no condition for even soft labor such as cleaning. It was hard to say given the state of the cabin, but he assured, "Don't worry about it, I'll tackle it slowly. We'll be here a while anyway. I need to keep myself busy somehow."

Just the crackling of the fire filled the void of silence as the two soldiers entertained themselves by aimlessly scouting around the room. Mikasa let out a yawn that sounded like she tried to trap it, but came out despite her efforts. A passing second later, Levi caught the contagious yawn.

"We'll be running out of logs for the fire soon. If we're lucky—_really lucky_—it will last us until the night after tomorrow." Levi announced his worries as he peered over to the fastly burning wood in the pit. They were never meant to stay here long, just tonight and maybe a little tomorrow, but given the circumstances their trip will be prolonged. If it weren't for the danger of the situation, that might've been a beneficial. It would have gave them more time to question Kaney. They didn't bother getting into it tonight, and Levi had zero strength to start getting into it now. Best left up to tomorrow. "We should check if there's any stocked in the basement."

"I'll check, if you uncuff me." A gruff voice called in from the kitchen. From the couch Levi checked on him with a quick adjustment of his head. Kaney still puffed on his cigar with curved lips at the table. That irritated Levi to no end because the reply implied that asshole had been eavesdropping all along.

"Shut your big-ass mouth up." As if he's stupid enough to let his prisoner preform duties. His eyes slid to Mikasa pleadingly, then his head bowed to pinch his brow. "Do me a favor and go check if there's any—see if there's any food or supplies down there while you're at it. I'm not saying we'll need it but we have to be prepared for an emergency."

"No problem, I'll be right back." Mikasa removed herself from the mold she had created on the couch and headed off down the hall. Levi listened to her footsteps descending down the stairs until they were out of range.

While waiting Mikasa's return, Levi peeled himself off the couch with a reluctant huff and sauntered into the kitchen. He circled around the table thoughtlessly.

"Ain't this fucking dandy." Kaney took another drag, Levi waved the wisps of smoke away the same way he used to as a child. "Were all going to freeze to death."

Coming to a stop, Levi crossed his arms. "I'm sure it won't be any inconvenience to you, you cold heartless bastard."

"Tch. You should have just let me go, I backed off. Now were all in prison here." Kaney waved his cigar around with a sour scowl. "Were not gonna be able to leave until the snow clears and who knows how long that will take. This shithole will be our graves."

Well isn't he a pocket full of sunshine. Maybe he'll melt the snow with that bright personality of his.

"If there needs to be an emergency rescue I'm sure my squad can handle it." Levi assured.

"So the Survey Corps are professional snow removers now? Silly me, I was under the impression you guys killed Titans."

Growing tried of his snarky attitude, Levi turned his body with a grunt in the direction of the basement door, hoping Mikasa would hurry so he wouldn't be alone with this asshole for long.

Mikasa knelled down on the cold cement floor, blowing on a dusty container and coughing a little from the dust rising. Unfastening the lid, she sifted through it, finding some junk, like playing cards that might come in handy if they get bored enough, but also she found some things they could put to use. Along with some of the other supplies she found, she hoisted the box up on her hip and climbed the stairs. Arriving in the kitchen, she set the box on the table. Kaney sat and Levi stood of each side of her.

"Okay, I didn't find any wood but I found more blankets, a little more food that may or may-or-may-not be outdated along with a jar of coffee, a little medicine and...there's also something else down there." She quit reciting the contents she found and suddenly peered at Levi.

"Is it useful? If it's too heavy to bring up I could help you—"

"No, it's...A barrel of moonshine."

An excited clap drew the soldiers attention. "Oho, I'm definitely going to sleep in the basement tonight." Kaney hopped in his seat like a happy kid that heard there's free candy being handed out.

"I hope it makes you blind." Levi spat down at him, an aggravated roll in his hip as he regarded him with hostility.

"That's just a myth."

"A true myth."

Mikasa rolled her eyes and broke the meaningless spat, "Oh, and this." She tossed it to Levi. He caught the tiny object awkwardly against his chest. "I'm pretty sure its the key to the basement."

"Hm. Good findings. Let's test this key out. Come on, asshole. On your feet."

**~x~**

The two soldiers clicked the door closed, like two parents putting a restless child to bed. The hall in which they stood was dark and colder than the living room. Mikasa scarcely made out Levi's outline.

"With any luck he'll drink and pass out. He won't be much trouble, I don't think. But one of us needs to keep watch. We'll take shifts."

"I'll go first. You should get some rest." Mikasa offered.

"No, I think you should. I'm not ready to sleep yet anyway. I plan on cleaning the house up a bit, then we'll switch after a few hours."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. Mikasa looked drained in more ways than one. On top of that, she's been having nonstop headaches all evening. Levi admittedly was beyond the point of exhaustion and didn't know how much longer his body would properly operate, but he'll be able to rest easy later if he makes some progress on the house and knows Mikasa got a good night rest, knowing she's fully alert when it's her time to guard.

"Well, alright. I'll head into the bedroom, then. Wake me up the second you're feeling drowsy."

He propped himself against the basement door with folded arms. "Goodnight, Mikasa."

She twitched her lips into a brief smile and clicked the door shut.

**~x~**

Mikasa woke with a stretch. A noticeable temperature drop spread through out the room since she drifted off. Closing her eyes again, she tucked herself deeper beneath the blankets to make the warmth trapped inside last. Sleepy thoughts that tend to run through the average persons head upon wakening lulled her. She told herself after a quick stretch, she'll get up. That was the last thought she had before all conscious activity in her mind turned off again.

When she opened her eyes up again, she felt that she only drifted off for a few minutes—but the room looked different from when she fell asleep. The bedroom lit with a winter glow seeping in from the curtains, washing the color from the room. The dull colors made the room look even more depressing.

"It's morning?" She rubbed her eye, her words spoken in disbelief. Suddenly remembering her duties as a soldier, she jumped out from bed and rushed out the door (but not before grabbing a blanket to drape over her chilly shoulders).

She replayed the established plan last night, that her and Levi were to switch shifts after a few hours, but she had slept through the night. She only hoped that she didn't inconvenience Captain Levi. She feared she didn't hear his call. If that were the case she's apologize profusely. She was just so tired—she must have slept deep enough that even a roar of a Titan wouldn't wake her up.

When she arrived in the living room, her blanket sweeping along behind her on the polished floor, she walked up behind Levi, who looked entranced as he peered out a slit of the curtain.

Trying not to startle him (if it's even possible to startle Levi) she approached him slowly, calling out in a whisper. "Sir?"

Glancing over his shoulder at angle to the voice, he regarded the speaker with baggy eyes that looked icier than the frosted glass. The curtain swung closed as he spun to face her.

"I mean no respect Captain, but you look like shit. Did you have trouble waking me? If that's the case then I'm very sor—"

"No, I let you sleep."

Her brow sunk over her lids, her mouth a little parted as she tilted her head. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I thought we were going to take shifts."

"I need you in good shape. You won't last long if you just have short cat naps."

"Lot a good that did." She folded her arms motherly. "Have you seen the shape you're in?"

"I'll go to sleep soon," he promised, but it sounded like a fib.

She sighed, knowing she couldn't just pick him up and carry him to bed forcefully. Actually, she could. Probably with one arm. But that might be a tad disrespectful. "You better go to sleep soon, I mean it." Dragging her blanket along like a long cape, she headed for the kitchen. "I'm gonna make some coffee."

"About that," Mikasa paused her footing to listen. "I might have drank the whole supply last night."

Mikasa spun back around, a sardonic twist in her lips. "Great. You wasted supplies because you didn't follow your own order. But it's fine. It's not like two guards might need caffeine for emergencies situations where we actually can't sleep."

He rose his brows, impressed. "Who knew, you're capable of being sarcastic. Must be an Ackerman thing," he meant as praised, but it came out rudely. His exhausted eyes suddenly popped brightly in concern. "Do you feel any better? How's your head?"

She tucked a loose strain of hair behind her lobe. "It's fine now, I don't have any pains. I slept well, which helped. Believe it or not the bed is comfortable." She thought she wouldn't get any sleep, but the moment her head touched the pillow she was out for the count.

Levi nodded his head, glad to hear that she's in better shape. His eyes followed her as she went over to the end of the couch and snuggled herself in the blanket. He joined her, sitting down in the middle.

"Why's the fireplace off?" she observed the unlit pit.

Levi hunched over, folding his hands. "Didn't want to waste it."

Mikasa tucked her lips together. She didn't understand. "But you were awake, that's not wasting it."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't too cold anyway. I ran around most of the night cleaning."

"I noticed, it looks good." Mikasa bounced her foot, her toes practically reflecting the surface of the floorboards. "Still, you might get sick if you—"

Before she could finish, the unfamiliar and unexpected sound of Levi sneezing interrupted her. She must be psychic. "Looks like it's too late. _You're sick_."

"It's just a sneeze," he sniffled and spoke nasally. "It's probably from the dust."

Mikasa hoped so. It wouldn't make this bad situation any better to have a sick Captain on her hands.

"What's the update on Kaney?" She wondered.

"I tried talking to him about an hour ago, but he has a nasty hangover. Dumbass drank himself to sleep last night. He said it helped cure the cold, though."

Maybe it's a good thing Mikasa found that moonshine, if they're lucky he'll keep knocking himself out and save Levi from forcing him quiet. If he keeps his drinking at a minimal, though, it might work out in their favor. He gets rather affectionate and sentimental if he drinks just the right amount. That may come in handy when they get around to questioning him.

"What about the storm? Is it any better?"

Levi really didn't want to deliver bad news to those hopeful eyes. His gazed dropped. "It seems worse, actually. It didn't stop for a second all the through the night. And in case that isn't bad enough news, I need to confess that I have no idea what to do. I was never in a situation like this before."

Mikasa mimicked his depressed expression, but tried to brightened the mood with, "It'll work out. Your squad and the rest of the Survey Corps know we're here. It might take them a litter longer to regroup with us, but they'll make it. All we have to do is wait and finish out our mission in the meantime."

Levi tried nodding to agree, but ended up bopping his head nearly into his lap with an impressively loud sneeze.

"Yup. You're sick." Mikasa claimed as if she were angry at the fact.

"No I'm not. Really, it's just—" Another sneeze. That confirms it.

Mikasa erected up on her knees and hovered over Levi, removing the blanket from her and tossing it neatly over him. Levi melted from Mikasa's warmth still trapped in the blanket.

"Thanks...but I'm not cold."

"Probably because you have a fever." She inspected his flushed cheeks, it wasn't the pale skin she's used to. "Can I feel your head?" she asked, already extending her hand.

"Can you what?" he pulled his head back like a frightened animal that didn't want to be pet.

She paused her hand and curled her fingers tentatively. "I'm just going to check if you have a fever."

He couldn't look at those concerned eyes any more. He gave his consent with a shrug. He stiffened when her soft finger tips swept above his brow. The hand lingered there, only moving slightly to check another area of his forehead. His bangs fell back into place when she retracted her hand and sat face forward. The touch felt like it lasted an eternity, but the moment her hand left he missed her warmth dearly.

"You're definitely warm. But what do you expect after keeping the fire place unlit all night and staying in wet clothes?"

"There was no helping it. I had the choice between staying in these filthy clothes or putting on a dress."

Mikasa giggled. Levi swallowed hard at the heavenly sound.

"I can wash them for you when you go to sleep, if you want."

"What would I wear to bed?"

Mikasa gave him a bold look. "I'll give you double blankets and privacy. How's that sound?"

He gave her a small smile. Her offer was tempting. "So you're saying I need to sleep in the nude if I want my clothes washed." He paused to prop his elbow on the backrest and shook his head. "This little adventure of ours keeps getting better."

"It's not so bad."

"You were the one complaining last night."

"Yes," she agreed quickly, "But I wasn't feeling well and I was tired at the time. This isn't so bad, though." She let herself scope out the cabin. It looked so creepy last night under the vile of night, but now that Levi had cleaned it up and natural light poured in from the windows, Mikasa would go as far as saying it's cozy. "It's a change of pace. I like spending time in a house setting without a ton of people around all the time or worrying about what Eren's up to. Well, I still worry about him but I know everyone is looking after him, so I get a little break from dwelling."

Levi took a look around himself, his head bobbing in approval. "Now that you word it like that, I guess it isn't so bad. It's like a little vacation."

Or honeymoon, but Levi wouldn't dare say that.


End file.
